mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena/Gallery
My Little Pony theme song CMC intro.png CMC in MLP theme version 3.png Season one The Ticket Master The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Pinkie clues the other ponies in S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png A Bird in the Hoof Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png The Best Night Ever At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Serena running away S2E04.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow Dash capturing coins in hoof S3E6.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png Three's A Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Trade Ya! Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Unnamed filly terrified S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 2 Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Maud "you're the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Rarity Investigates! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png Season six Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Rarity enter Canterlot S6E12.png Rarity leading a crowd to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie letting ponies inside The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Saffron Masala "feel free to sample the food" S6E12.png Saffron serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron and ponies hear Zesty Gourmand enter S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "keeping with the level of cuisine" S6E12.png Zesty "nopony told you this place was acceptable!" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "what hats to wear with which skirts" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "a tragic look for a frizzy mane" S6E12.png Rarity chastising Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Pinkie Pie adding "and very strange!" S6E12.png Rarity "very strange opinions about food" S6E12.png Rarity "you like your food a certain way" S6E12.png Rarity "they need to do the same" S6E12.png Ponies cheer around Pinkie, Rarity, and Zesty S6E12.png Rarity "are you sure you wouldn't" S6E12.png Rarity echoing Zesty Gourmand's words S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies speechless S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies overjoyed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "nothing can stop the dynamic duo" S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png > Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png The Last Laugh Cheese Sandwich and fillies having fun S9E14.png Ponies line up in front of Cheese Sandwich S9E14.png Long line of Cheese Sandwich's customers S9E14.png